The Silent Vow
by Shigure Haruki
Summary: On 14th December they met. On 24th December night the older experienced a sad tragedy. On 25th December, they became brother. There is something about The Christmas Day.
1. Your Ruby Eyes

**The Silent Vow**

_by_

Shigure Haruki

* * *

**Rated : T **

**Summary :**

**On 14th December they met. On 24th December night the older experienced a sad tragedy. On 25th December, they became brother. There is something about The Christmas Day.**

**Disclaimer : OK, I don't own Kuroshitsuji and it's charas. They belong to Yana Toboso-sensei. I just own this plot.**

**Warning : This is a Shonen-Ai fanfiction, so if you're not one of the fans, just don't read this one. I don't accept any flames. This fic also contains OOC, OC, and AU. You may read if you don't mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Your Ruby Eyes**

**.**

**.**

Two brown mahogany doors were opened. White ribbon rolled beautifully on the doors' handle. Laces, ribbons, and colorful balloons hang on the wall and on every curtain binders.

In the middle of the well-decorated room, the Phantomhive family and their relatives gathered. They surrounded a cute teal-haired boy. The boy's sapphire eyes reflected the candlelight on the top of the huge blackforest, the light from six thin candles.

"Well, Ciel, pray your wish and blow the candlelight," said a woman with blonde hair in a soft tone to the teal-haired boy. A smile graced her beautiful face when she talked.

"Besides, your present can't wait any longer. They wanted to be opened soon," said a man besides the blonde-haired woman. His hair was as teal as Ciel's.

He has a handsome face which was also grace by a smile.

"Alright, Mum, Dad!" the boy named Ciel shouted in bliss.

A few minutes later, Ciel finished his pray and blew all the candles off. The claps and laughter filled the room. Most of the relatives shook Ciel's little hand or patted his head and said 'happy birthday', while Ciel's parents had a chat with their relatives.

.

.

"Congratulation, Vincent, Rachel! Your son is six years old now," said a tall man with black locks. He was looked mysterious and wise because of his red-wine eyes.

"Thank you, Albert," Vincent chuckled.

"Besides, your son is very cute," said the woman beside Albert. Her hair was as black as Albert's, but her eyes were as beautiful as amethyst.

"Thanks, Lillia. Well, it's the first time you see him since you became Mrs. Michaelis, isn't it?" said Rachel smiling. Lillia smiled back. This wasn't the first time they met. Even they had become a good friend for each other for a long time. The two men followed smiling.

"What's a pity? My dear cousin can't see our Ciel when he was younger," said Vincent in a teasing tone. Vincent knew well the reason why his cousin couldn't see Ciel before, but he also loved to tease her.

"Huh! Don't be so rude, Vincent! Albert had an important job in another town! That's why we couldn't see each other back then,"" Lillia pouted. Vincent, Albert, and Rachel laughed at this point.

"By the way where is your son?" asked Vincent while searching through out the room. He wanted to see that boy, Sebastian Michaelis, who had raven hair and red-wine eyes. Of course, he wanted to introduce him to his own son.

"He's over there," said Albert, pointing at the window direction, "He doesn't like noise and … crowd."

All of them wanted to approach Sebastian, but they stop and decided not to interfere when they saw a small boy approached Sebastian before them.

.

.

Sebastian Michaelis was leaning on the wall. His gaze flew far away through the window to the fallen snow.

"Whoaa! It's snowing!" said a cheerful tone.

Sebastian turned his gaze. His eyes were locked to the little figure next to him. A teal-haired boy stood beside him with hands clenching on the window frame for height support. The boy's sapphire eyes went wide in awe.

"Yes, it's so beautiful, too much," said Sebastian almost whispered to himself. His eyes never left the figure. The boy was so cute. He was trapped into that view, the view of Ciel in front of him.

"Ah! Are you watching the snow too?" Ciel finally noticed Sebastian's presence and started the conversation.

"Yes," Sebastian answered gently, "the snow reminds us that Christmas is coming soon, doesn't it?"

"You're right, brother. Then it's time for Christmas tree, present, and CAKES! Yaay~" Ciel raised both of his hands.

"Well, you must like cakes very much. That's the loudest part you shout," Sebastian chuckled.

"I do!" Ciel nodded. He smiled brightly towards Sebastian.

"By the way, what is your name?"

"What? You come here even without knowing my name?" Ciel asked back in confusion.

"…."

"…."

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't participate in the party, so I don't know you're the one on birthday," at this point Sebastian kneeled down in front of Ciel, "Besides this is our first meeting, isn't it? You must be Ciel, aren't you?"

"Why didn't you join us then?" Ciel pouted. His face was still cute even those azure eyes were glaring daggers at Sebastian.

"Umm…. I don't like crowd…. Once again, sorry," Sebastian cupped both of his hands on Ciel's pouted cheeks.

"I'm truly sorry for saying late, Happy Birthday, Ciel…." Sebastian smiled gently. His crimson eyes met Ciel's sapphire.

Both of them were silent. No word was spoken.

Ciel gazed at the older boy, observing Sebastian intently. His raven hair was as dark as the night sky. His pale skin was the same as vampires in those fairy tales. And most of all his eyes … his crimson eyes were so beautiful, red like the richest wine, glowed like ruby, as if he didn't belong to this world. This older boy was so … handsome. Ciel blushed at the thought and the fact that the older was holding his face.

"So," Ciel averted his sapphire eyes, "as you said before, this is our first meeting. Then, what is your name?"

"Sebastian," answered the raven, "Sebastian Michaelis."

From faraway, Albert and Lillia called Sebastian and informed him that they will come home soon. Sebastian also swore he heard his mother mumbled something like 'cute' or else.

"Okay, Mum, Dad," Sebastian removed his hands which caused Ciel felt a sudden lost. Then he stood and threw the last smile for Ciel.

"Nice to meet you, Ciel," with that, Sebastian left.

Ciel was still speechless. His mind was too busy to process all that had happened just now. He just stood there, stared at the older's back as he went away.

"Nice to meet you too … Sebastian Michaelis," Ciel almost whispered to himself when Sebastian was lost from his sight. In the depth of his heart, he felt something unusual. It felt like a wish, a wish to meet that raven again.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued …**_

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Hi, all! I'm a newcomer here. This is my first fanfic and it's goin' to be a multi-chaptered fic. Haha. (I'm not sure it's my first. This fic come together with "Monochrome Tune", but that one is in Indonesian. Does that count?)**

**Actually, I dedicate this fic for Christmas. But thanks to my dereliction so I can't publish this fic on time. *sigh* (sarcasm for my own self)**

**Since English is not my mother language, I apologize for such a bad grammar, typos (if there are any), and many other mistakes.**

**Reviews are so appreciated. So, if you don't mind, please give me one or more. Heheh. Really, I will treasure them as long as they're not flames. Because I want to improve my writing ability and flames won't be any help, will it?**

**At least, thanks for reading. Hope you like my story.**


	2. Your Tears

**The Silent Vow**

_by_

Shigure Haruki

* * *

**Summary :**

** On December 14****th****, Ciel met that older boy, a raven-haired boy with pale skin and crimson eyes, as if he didn't belong to this world. On December 24****th****, at night, Ciel's family received the news that the boy's parents were dead because of a car accident. Then on December 25****th****, Ciel got a new brother.**

**Disclaimer : OK, I don't own Kuroshitsuji and it's charas. They belong to Yana Toboso-sensei. I just own this plot. **

**Warning : This is a Shonen-Ai fan fiction (and maybe Shota inside), so if you're not one of the fans, just don't read this one. I don't accept any flames. This fic also contains OOC, OC, and AU. You may read if you don't mind. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Your Tears**

**.**

**.**

Winter, snow, December, ah we couldn't miss that day, could we? Christmas celebration could be seen anywhere, the candies, the bells, the Christmas tree, the presents, the mistletoes, the green and red decoration, and many more. Yes, it's obvious since today was December 24th, the Christmas night.

The clock hands showed it was half past nine and Ciel had just had dinner together with Rachel and Vincent. Now, they were sitting on the couch near the fireplace and the Christmas tree in the living room, where Ciel was sitting between Rachel and Vincent.

"Mother, Father, I want to stay up and wait for Mr. Santa Claus tonight! I want to know what my present is for Christmas!" Ciel said with enthusiasm, his eyes becoming brighter as he said those cheerful words.

"No, Ciel, darling, you must go to bed. Mr. Santa won't give any presents to naughty children who are still awake late at night," replied Rachel calmly, an honest smile on her beautiful face as she hugged her adorable son, whose cheeks were puffed up cutely like balloons, his lips in an adorable pout.

"Aww Mother!" Ciel tried with a whine, but a firm tough soft tone of voice cut the little boy's whining off.

"Your Mother is right, Ciel. Besides, you won't have any fairytales read to you if you don't go to bed tonight," Vincent reminded, chuckling at Ciel's clingy attitude. He gently patted his son's head. At those words of warning, Ciel jumped off his seat and faced his parents enthusiastically, "Alright! I'll go to sleep right now, but you have to promise me you'll stay with me after I fall asl -"

But Ciel's cheerful voice was suddenly cut off by a set of gentle knocks delivered onto the living room doors. As the family turned to face the doors, an old man with a single eyeglass entered the room as soon as Vincent gave him permission. An old Japanese man in a tidy black uniform revealed himself and bowed in as a sign of respect to the family.

"Excuse me, Master. There's a call on hold for you," said the old man called Tanaka, the butler of Phantomhive household.

"Alright, I will come right away," Vincent replied to the announcement before turning to his wife and son, "Ciel, wait with your Mother in your room, ok? Rachel, keep him there for me," and with a last smile, Vincent left to follow Tanaka out of the room.

.

.

Sebastian was alone in his bedroom, looking out to the manor's twin gates. He was leaning onto the window frame, counting the stars in boredom. It was a snowy Christmas. Albert and Lillia were out to get their 'surprise' for Sebastian, leaving the teenager alone in the huge manor. The raven could merely wonder in patience and curiosity as to what the 'surprise' would be. It would be great if his parents brought home that cute little teal haired boy home as his Christmas present…

The raven boy chuckled when the thought crossed his mind. What was getting into him nowadays?

Suddenly, the raven felt uneasy as the wind blew peculiarly. The wind was slow, and it breezy as usual, but it also chilled him. It was… Eerily suspicious. Yes, winds could hardly ever be suspicious, but this one simply felt… Hmm. One thing was for sure, though; Sebastian knew something wasn't going right.

He had simply never expected how _wrong _things actually were.

.

.

It had already been a few minutes since Vincent had left for the call. Ciel and Rachel were sitting on the little boy's king sized bed in his bedroom, where the female blonde was telling Ciel the story about Santa Claus, making the teal haired boy feel so comfortable, that he almost drifted away, wrapped in the warmth of his thick blankets. Not long after, though, Vincent quietly stepped inside the room. After making sure that Ciel really was asleep, Rachel kissed Ciel's forehead and stood up to stand by her husband's side.

"Who's on the call, Dear?" Rachel asked, reaching for Vincent's right arm and holding it close to her heart. As a makeshift reply, Vincent merely turned to face her, his eyes filled with worry, sorrow and some slight regret before finally replying in a hoarse whisper, "It was from the hospital."

"Hospital?" Rachel repeated in slight panic, "Why it's from the hospital? What's wrong?" she demanded, her eyes widening in fear. Why on earth would the hospital make a call to the Phantomhive family?

"There's some bad news," Vincent mumbled, his hands slightly trembling, his voice on the verge of breaking. His eyes were tearful and it was obvious to Rachel that something was very wrong, and the fact made her panic all the more. What she heard next, though, was something she had never expected to hear.

"Albert… A – and Lillia… They…" Vincent gasped out, taking a long deep breath to steady his voice before continuing, "Albert and Lillia died in a car accident," he declared, averting his eyes to avoid his wife's disbelieving eyes, "Just a few hours ago, by a truck. A drunkard was driving the vehicle and it… It crashed their car. Both Albert and Lillia passed away from bloodloss… They were gone even before they reached the hospital…"

And Vincent's last words hung in the air heavily.

It took Rachel quite a few seconds to let the news sink in. A… Car accident? Albert and Lillia were gone? But how could it be? How could the misfortune befall them at such a short notice? Rachel's head was in the clouds. She couldn't think straight. All she knew was that their relatives were gone. And then, slowly, Rachel's hands fell down onto her sides; her face was blank and her eyes were wide.

"What…? No…" she mumbled out in disbelief, before finally yelling out in denial, "No! It can't be…! It can't be!" almost shouting. Both of her hands were covering her tear-stained face as she dropped onto her knees on the ground. It was heartbreaking. The two of them were lost in their own sorrow, grieving in their own way. Then, slowly, Vincent kneeled to embrace his wife, trying his best to get back his composure and calm his wife down.

"Calm down, Rachel… Death's inevitable," he soothed, stroking her long blonde hair and holding her tight, "There was nothing we could do," as tears slowly started to run down his cheeks as well. Albert and Lillia were so close to them. There's no way they didn't feel any loss, especially for Vincent since Lillia was his younger sister.

The memories of their past played back in Vincent's mind, from their childhood until their last meeting.

"Lillia… Albert…," Vincent murmured to himself, but he was shaken out of his reminiscence when a small, scared voice rang out in the midst of Rachel's sobs.

"Father, why are you crying? What's the matter?"

And at the innocent question, both of Vincent and Rachel were shocked out of the sorrow. They didn't expect everything to turn out this way. Ciel had overheard their conversation. They couldn't hide the truth away from him, but it was simply too hard to explain something like this to an innocent six year old boy.

Ciel waited for his parent's reply patiently in worry. What was this? The little boy had woken up by his mother's sudden cry, and all of a sudden, both of his parents were kneeling on the floor, embracing, and crying. What happened?

"Father, what's wrong?" Ciel insisted, and his parents finally rose to their feet.

"Ciel…" Vincent spoke up, clearing his throat, "We've just heard some bad news, from that call I received earlier. Your Uncle Albert and Aunt Lillia has just passed away," answered Vincent shakily, but Ciel merely stared back at him dumbfoundedly.

"Passed away? What does that mean?" he asked innocently.

"Ciel…" Rachel bent down, gently cupping Ciel's cheeks, "Passing away is a state where a person falls asleep, but nevermore will they wake up. It's like an endless sleep," the fair woman gently explained to her young son, who seemed to still not get the whole picture, but was too timid to ask any further. It was obvious to the young boy that his parents were grieving, and apparently, "passing away" was something to cry about.

What ever that word might means, though.

"It's a relief that Sebastian is safe," Vincent spoke up, breaking Ciel's thoughts, "He was at home when the accident happened. But still…" talking more to Rachel than Ciel. Nevertheless, the boy's head did jerk up at the mention of that name.

Sebastian? How could Ciel forget that name! Sebastian Michaelis, the raven haired boy who met him in his sixth birthday. If this passing away meant that his parents were to sleep forever, then it would mean that Sebastian was left alone, with nobody to take care of him, or even play or laugh with them. He couldn't ever be with his parents again. Nevermore….

And at that lonely thought, tears ran down Ciel's face as he cried for the raven.

.

.

Birds chirped happily to greet the new sun as the next day came. It was somewhere around eight in the morning and Sebastian stood with his luggage in front of the Phantomhive manor.

He could've actually lived by himself in Michaelis manor. There was a butler and there were many servants who were always there, ready to assist him in anything that he might need. But that would be kinda lonely, wouldn't it? So, Sebastian took up Vincent's offer to live together with his relatives, the Phantomhive family.

A pair of great golden gates was opened, and a few servants lead by the Phantomhive's butler, Tanaka, walked into sight, greeting him politely. Sebastian only gave them a forced smile as he didn't know how he should react to this sudden formal greeting. After he was escorted inside the manor, Sebastian was greeted by his uncle's smile and aunt's embrace. But, no matter how warm the initial greeting was, his ruby eyes were still blank without a single speck of life. The raven was too shocked because of the great loss and was still unable to feel any emotion, up until now.

"We're so sorry for you, dear. Be strong," Rachel said firmly, holding herself back as to not burst into tears again. The blonde woman tightened her hug as the words came from her maroon lips.

"Thank you," were the only words murmured by the owner of the ruby orbs, the rubies which had lost their sparkles.

Vincent realized that expression. What a terrible burden a twelve year old must carry. But, both he and Rachel could do nothing to change the raven haired boy's fate nor feelings, only time or something great could. Really, it's only the time or something great.

"Welcome to the Phantomhive family, Sebastian Michaelis," the head of Phantomhive family spoke up, breaking the uneasy silence, "Now, eventhough you're a part of us, still you'll always stay a Michaelis, dear," Vincent continued as he gave Sebastian a sad smile.

Once again, a mere 'thank you' was murmured into the air as the raven's mentality was still in chaos.

"Alright then, darling. Now, would you please follow me, and I will lead you to your room, Sebastian," said Rachel trying to lighten the atmosphere in vain as the boy was still looked like a walking, lifeless ragdoll. Rachel could only smile as she led the way.

.

.

Sebastian didn't really care much wherever he was being led to by the beautiful woman in front of him. He only realized that he was on the second floor and there were so many doors beside the corridors they walked. This manor was far larger than Michaelis' manor, he realized.

Rachel stopped in front of the last door on the corridor's right wing. Then she opened the twin mahogany doors.

"This is your room, Sebastian. It is painted in white and decorated in black and red. I heard both are your favorite colors. Does everything fit to your liking?" Rachel explained cheerfully, once again in a fruitless attempt to lighten the mood.

Sebastian only nodded at his new mother's statement.

"From now on, this is your home. Use this room as you wish. And then…," Rachel cupped the boy's cheeks as he paused her words, "If you have any problems, don't keep it by yourself and share with us, alright? We're here for you, darling. Just tell us, or at least just tell me."

Sebastian eyes widened as he felt a kiss landed on his forehead. Somehow it reminded him to his beloved mother who always did the same before his bed time even after he was twelve.

"Well then, dear, there are some other arrangements I need to take care of. Make yourself comfortable, alright? See you, dear," Rachel smiled then left Sebastian alone in his room, giving him time to calm down. And then there Sebastian was, staring blankly at his luggage – which had been carried by the servants before – letting his mind wander off somewhere to a dreamland in mind.

He took a seat on his new king sized bed. Now it was his eyes' turn to wander to the black sheets. He caressed the soft silk, remembering his own at Michaelis manor, the one that Lillia had made for him on his eleventh birthday. He felt uneasy. This place feels so familiar to home, but at the same it feels so different, unknown.

The boy felt so sad yet a not single tear escaped. He just stayed and stared blankly until he noticed a small figure standing by the entrance door, leaning and hiding behind one of the mahogany doors. Sebastian squinted, trying to make out who it was, before realizing that it was the cute teal haired boy from the other day.

It was Ciel.

"Umm, may I come in?" the little boy called Ciel said timidly, obviously confused of what to say.

"Of course," Sebastian replied. His eyes were examining Ciel's figure intently from head to toe. It seemed he adored the younger boy very much. But still, it didn't change the raven's stoic expression.

Ciel who noticed the raven's gaze could only blush as he made a few steps closer. Faint red tints were staining his porcelain white cheeks and the sight honestly made Sebastian adore him even more. But there was one thing missing from the raven's earlier observation; Ciel's eyes were slightly pink and swollen.

"What happened to your eyes?" Sebastian asked firmly, keeping his tone down as to not offend the younger one, "Did you cry?"

Ciel stopped on his track only a few inches in front of Sebastian. The little boy tried his best to hold back his tears. But soon he felt the warm familiar water ran down his cheeks.

"I… I heard what happened from Mother and Father…" Ciel tried to manage his words between his sobs, "I think it must feel very lonely for you, because you can never laugh with your parents anymore… I don't know how it'd feel like since they are always there for me…" the little boy paused, "But when I imagine them not being there for me, I feel like I want to cry. Is that how you're feeling right now?"

Once again, Sebastian's eyes widened. In his darkest time, when he thought there was no one for him, someone was crying for him. And the one was Ciel, the boy he adored from the first sight. Even though the younger boy was only six, he cried for him, now and before. Ciel's swollen eyes were more than enough proof of it. It made Sebastian feel something different from before. He still felt the loss of his parents, but he also felt another emotion growing inside, an emotion that simply urged him to reach out and hold the boy in his arms. And that was exactly what he did.

He buried his face into those soft grayish locks before whispering to the boy, "Thank you, Ciel…."

Ciel didn't do anything to resist. He just stayed there, letting himself melt into the older's embrace. There were no more tears running down his face. The warmth of Sebastian's embrace had wiped it off. It seemed as if they both were feeling the same way. Sebastian's uneasy feeling had flown faraway, erased by the teal haired boy's tears. That time, Sebastian understood. Ciel was the only person who could ease his pain, no one else could, for Ciel was special.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To be continued….**_

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Whoaa~ finally chapter 2 is done! Hehehe… I apologize for the late update. I'm very busy right now because of the extra-class and the other preparations for National Exam. Hufft, it's so tiring…**

**OK, here is the reviews' reply:**

_**promocat : **_Thank you very much! You're my first reviewer in this fic, hehe. I'm glad that you like this story. Once again, thanks~

_**sujufreakz :**_Too short? Sorry, hehe. But, now, is it long enough? Haha. Thanks for the review!

_**Miaicegirl : **_Howaaa~! . Thanks for your reminder! I was wrong in typing it. How fool I am? *sigh* I also apologize for the late update *once again, sigh*

_**AyameMaaka :**_Thank you ^^, I'm really glad you like it, hehe.

_**RavenshadowPhantomhive :**_Pardon me for cannot fulfill your wish to update soon. And it seemed it will be hard for me to update my story as the National Exam is only less than 3 weeks from now on. *sigh* Thanks for the review~ :3

_**TotalAmuto :**_hehe, which one is 'awwww'? *killed* Thanks for the review~ XD

_**Sylentia Levin : **_O, my dear classmate… Do you really want to be kicked so badly by me? *LoL* Just tell me whenever you're ready to be kicked. Haha, thanks for the review.

_**TheDeath-Poppy :**_It's ok for not using English, but let me use English here, haha. I don't understand Arabic *beheaded* Marriage ring as Ciel's birthday present? It really sounds good *smirk* Sebastian is really cool, isn't he? XD Haha, Ok, thanks for the review.

_**donttouchmykyoya818:**_Thanks for the praises, ahaha. I'm really not worth for them. But, I'm really glad you like this story :D Thank you for your review~

**Since English is not my mother language, I'm very grateful to my beta-er, Sylentia Levin, who helped me fixing the grammar and finding more suitable words in this fic. **

**Thanks for all the readers, reviewers and everyone who add this story into favorites. It makes me so happy to know that there are people who like my story ^^, I'll try my best to make every chapter better than before. But, I'm so sorry if there are any typos or another mistake. I'm only an imperfect human after all. *LoL***

** By the way, what do you think if I use the kissu scene in 'That Butler, Misunderstanding' here? Would it be to your liking? Please tell me your opinion~ :)**

** Okay, ****once again reviews are so appreciated. So, if you don't mind, please give me one or more. **

** Thanks for reading, guys~! XD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**For I'm just an ordinary human, I have no strength **_

_**However, I won't give up that easily into the desperation **_

_-Shigure Haruki-_


End file.
